


Sheldor the Conqueror sequel

by Sarai90



Series: Sheldor the Conqueror [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sheldor/Queen Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarai90/pseuds/Sarai90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldor and Queen P visit her parents and celebrate their victory as well as their marriage. Sequel to "Sheldor the Conqueror: Battle-Mage and Fighter-For-Hire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheldor the Conqueror sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a sequel to this as a challenge, so it has an AWFUL title that really has nothing to do with it and for that I'm sorry. I couldn't come up with a good one even if I tried, anyway. Lol.  
> So for that reason, it really has no title.

Sheldor the Conqueror and his new queen Penelope rode together toward the kingdom of Angelan, home of the barbarians and Penelope's family. They wed a few days before in a whirlwind ceremony after meeting in battle. It was a romance fit for fairy tales.

Then again, 'happily ever after' is never really The End, is it?

And so, after the lightning wedding the newlyweds rode to Angelan for the victory celebration. Sheldor rode his undead steed while Penelope ran ahead of him in her wolf form. Being able to change at will was indeed a definite boon. Normally it's a five day ride from Sheldor's castle to Angelan, but with Sheldor's horse and Penelope's stamina they arrived on the morning of the third day.

The celebration would last two weeks, so they got there when things were just getting started. Penelope transformed into her human form once more and quickly clothed herself before entering the castle gates.

The castle stables were no place for Jinx, so Sheldor conjured a special stable just for her and warded it against...well, everything. To make sure it would stay for their duration he anchored the magic in a small crystal and hid it in a compartment in the saddle.

Together they walked hand-in-hand to the large oak front doors. When the guards recognized the princess and tried to open the doors for her Sheldor raised his hand almost lazily and they were frozen, a faint purple aura encasing them both.

"Let me get that for you," he said, and flicked his other wrist so the doors flew open dramatically. The great hall before them and the castle containing it were not what one would think of as barbaric. Truth be told, the Angelans were as civilized as the next county, but they were the last to do so. Their standard of living had evolved, but their way of fighting was ingrained in them and likely wouldn't change, as it was optimized for lycanthropy.

They reached the dining hall where the party was in full swing. The king and queen were seated at the head table, engaged in merry conversation with those around them. The king was once again recounting the final battle, but ceased when he noticed his daughter and former enemy enter hand-in-hand.

Oh.

The barbarian king heaved a sigh and turned to his queen. He had a feeling this would happen soon. Penelope had grown restless in young adulthood, wanted to 'be her own woman,' wanted to fight. It figures she would choose a conqueror as a lover. However, he never imagined it would be Sheldor. He wasn't exactly the most likable fellow.

His wife noticed his sigh and looked at him. Although celebrating a great victory, he looked as though he had given up. Then she looked at the door and understood. Her little Penelope, standing next to that strange sorcerer. She'd never looked happier, not even when she was sparring with her brother.

Together the King and Queen rose but didn't step away from their thrones. They showed respect to their daugher and her...friend, but made them come to them.

When Penelope and Sheldor reached the dais Sheldor performed a short but respectful bow before Penelope enveloped them both in a hug. When she stepped to the side she gestured, "Momma, Daddy, meet Sheldor the Conqueror. He and I have married."

Only the pure shock of the announcement kept them seated and silent.

Sheldor broke the silence, head held high, arm around his new bride. "Your Majesties, I have not taken your daughter out of any sense of ownership or gloating. I must confess that once I faced her in the field of battle I was astounded. I believe the lower class call it 'love at first sight.'" He would have preferred to remain stoic, but the memory, fresh as it was, brought a small smile to his lips and a glimmer to his eyes.

King Wyatt swallowed audibly and reached blindly for his wife's hand, which he squeezed for support. Still he said nothing.

Sheldor wasn't a person to fidget; his discipline too ingrained. In this tense moment, however, he was tempted. "If it would make you more comfortable to speak in private I can cast a silencing spell around us."

King Wyatt's eyes widened at the suggestion. "NO!" he shouted, bringing attention to them once more. "I mean, no, no, that won't be necessary." But he fell silent once more and the queen squeeze his hand again, taking up the task.

"My dear Penelope, if you are truly happy with this man, we can do nothing to sway you." She then waved over a page boy and had him relay a message to the royal announcer.

"Presenting! Her Highness Princess Penelope, and husband, Lord Sheldor the Conqueror!"

They were met with the appropriate cheers and applause, but some confused whispers were still rustling through the crowd. They were ignored.

After the festivites were over for the night, they retired to Penelope's quarters.

"Not quite a full moon," Sheldor noted as he leaned against the open window.

Penelope grinned in a show of teeth and Sheldor thought her dangerously beautiful. "No, but come midnight the lunar cycle need not control me in order to let out my inner animal."

Sheldor raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why midnight, my love?"

"Because good things always happen after midnight."


End file.
